2x1 (Dos por uno)
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Todoroki está completamente decidido: a él le gusta Midoriya y piensa hacer lo que esté a su alcance para enamorar al peliverde. Por otro lado Kacchan, enterado de los sentimientos de Shouto, no encuentra las palabras exactas para describir su malestar. ¡ÉL? ¡ENAMORADO DE DEKU? ¡Ni en sueños!


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, intento de humor y comedia, Romance.

Pareja: TodoDeku (Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku) vs KatsuDeku (Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku)

Disclaimer

Hikari: ¡Mucho gusto! Soy la autora de este fic y es la primera vez que escribo para BnHA, por lo que estoy algo (bastante) nerviosa. En fin, solo me queda por decir que BnHA no me pertenece, la obra original así como los personajes son de Kohei Horikoshi, por lo que este fanfic fue únicamente escrito por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Me gusta Midoriya- con una expresión estoica en su rostro, Todoroki fue el primero en hablar después de largos minutos de silencio.

Bakugou Katsuki no pudo evitar levantar su rostro, mirando fijamente y con una expresión de sorpresa impregnada en su rostro. ¿Había escuchado bien? Debido a aquella inesperada confesión, la engrapadora que había tenido en sus manos momentos antes, ahora se encontraba olvidada en alguna parte del suelo.

Todoroki seguía viéndolo con la misma expresión de antes. Con su maldita cara.

En realidad, ninguno era amigo del otro, por lo que solamente el hecho de que tuvieran que ser los encargados del día era la única razón por la que ambos aún se encontraban en el salón de clases del 1-A aun después de que todos ya se habían ido a sus casas.

Las tareas del día no eran tan difíciles, rellenar un par de listas y engrapar unos formatos que ocuparían sus compañeros la siguiente semana. U.A, aun siendo la mejor escuela de formación de héroes, aún transmitía esos valores estudiantiles en que ellos como estudiantes recibían por estar aún en su etapa de formación de responsabilidades.

A Todoroki no le pareció un momento más indicado, con el chico más voluble de todo el salón a solas, mientras le pasaba las hojas para que él las engrapara con cierto deje de furia, para confesarle aquello que venía sintiendo desde que el festival deportivo terminara.

El chico híbrido sabía perfectamente que Bakugou se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Midoriya, o al menos así lo intuía después de ver su inusual relación. No cualquiera le da tanta importancia a los logros y avances de un simple amigo de la infancia, y menos siendo alguien tan orgulloso como lo es Bakugou. Si eso no era amor, no sabía cómo describir las diferentes actitudes que tenía el chico cada vez que discutía o intercambiaba palabras con el peliverde.

Mientras tanto, Bakugou comenzó a sentir una extraña molestia crecer desde la boca de su estómago. ¡El bastardo mitad-mitad acababa de afirmarle algo que no le incumbiría! ¡¿Y a él que le importaba si estaba enamorado del inútil de Deku?! ¡¿Es que acaso era su niñera o su madre para que le importara?!

Si, esa molestia de su interior no podía ser otra cosa más que furia contenida.

-¡Pues ese es tu jodido problema!- gritó después de haber estado en silencio varios segundos.- ¡Puedes follarte a quien quieras!- y, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la engrapadora, Bakugou azotó los papeles que tenía en sus manos contra la mesa, tomó su mochila con agresividad y salió echando un par de explosiones desde su palma, no sin antes ocasionar un gran estruendo con la puerta al cerrarla.

¿Le gustaba el estúpido nerd? ¡Qué mejor! Si se enamoraban estarían más estúpidos de lo que ya estaban y él fácilmente podría subir los grandes escalones a ser el mejor héroe de toda la maldita historia sin sus estorbosas presencias. ¡ERA PERFECTO!

Las explosiones de sus palmas fueron aún más grandes cuando se imaginó a los dos tomándose de las manos.

El día siguiente, Todoroki despertó todas las mañanas, y después de haber tomado un ligero desayuno, se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia la U.A como cada mañana.

Después de que Bakugou se fuera tan repentinamente el día de ayer, Todoroki había tenido que terminar los deberes por él solo, aunque aprovechó aquellos minutos en soledad para acomodar de mejor manera sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así Bakugou? Lo único que Todoroki quería es que, al decírselo, ambos podrían competir limpiamente por el amor de Midoriya. Si no se lo decía sentía que estaba jugando sucio, y eso no era propio de alguien que aspiraba convertirse en el mejor héroe.

Pero… ¿en verdad Bakugou no estaba enamorado? Bueno, lo estuviera o no, él ya había cumplido con su propósito, por lo que se sentía con la completa libertad de intentar ganarse el corazón de Midoriya.

Justo estaba intentando planear alguna cosa para poder acercarse más a él cuando cierta enorme mochila color mostaza se cruzó en su campo de visión. Gran mochila, zapatos rojos y una cabellera verde. Sonrió antes de apresurar su paso y poder saludarlo.

Había sido buena idea salir un poco antes aquella mañana.

Pero, para otras personas, aquella mañana no parecía ir tan bien en comparación con la de Todoroki. Bakugou Katsuki se había levantado con un pésimo humor mañanero, peor con el que regularmente cargaba. Con su mirada asesina y ceño fruncido era difícil hacerse la idea de que deseaba convertirse en un héroe en lugar de un villano y asesino en serie.

Por culpa de ese bastardo mitad-mitad toda la noche estuvo teniendo pesadillas. HORRIBLES Y REPUGNANTES PESADILLAS.

Ver al espantoso e inútil Deku durante el día era el colmo, como para que, aun en sus sueños durante la noche, el muy maldito también apareciera y peor aún, junto a ese bastardo de Todoroki. No podía encontrar las palabras exactas para describir el gran malestar que le provocaba el simple hecho de imaginarlos juntos. Escoria con escoria, deberían ser perfectos pero a pesar de eso…no lo era.

Comenzaba a maldecir entre dientes ante la frustración, pero su paso apresurado se detuvo cuando, a un par de metros de distancia, vio en la realidad al par de tontos tórtolos culpables de todo aquello. Por la distancia, no alcanzaba a escuchar su muy "simpática" conversación, pero veía perfectamente la sonrisa discreta en el rostro del bastardo de hielo y fuego mientras que el estúpido Deku soltaba un par de risas, llevándose la mano cerca de la boca para intentar no ser tan ruidoso y molestar a los demás estudiantes que transitaban a sus lados.

Nuevamente, como si hubieran encendido una mecha, Bakugou sintió como su furia hervía dentro de su cuerpo. Las explosiones en las palmas de sus manos no se hicieron esperar, espantando a un par de chicas que se alejaron rápidamente escapando del peligro. Sin estar consciente de sus acciones, Bakugou lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su mochila, que golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Izuku, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡NO CAMINES ENFRENTE MIO, DEKU!- gritó mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Alzó su mochila del suelo y después de colgársela en uno de sus hombros, siguió su camino, no sin antes regalarle una mirada de enojo a Todoroki, quien ya se había agachado para ayudar al otro chico.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba con el tono más neutro que podía emitir. Ocultando su preocupación y enojo.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Todoroki-kun.- le sonreía amablemente mientras se sobaba en la zona afectada.- Kacchan siempre ha sido así, no es la primera vez que ocurre.

Todoroki pestañó un par de veces, no solamente embelesado por el rostro sonriente de Izuku, sino intentando comprender el tipo de relación que podrían tener ese par. _"Bakugou ya negó estar enamorado pero, si Midoriya está…"._ Queriendo despejar sus dudas decidió aventurarse a preguntar un poco.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando con Bakugou?- preguntó "casualmente" Shouto cuando ambos ya se encontraban nuevamente caminando hacia U.A.- ¿No te molestaba desde pequeños?

-Bueno, Kacchan siempre ha sido bastante temerario- contaba Izuku, alzando un poco la vista intentando recordar.- Ciertamente en el pasado hizo muchas cosas que me enfadaron o no me gustaron, pero Kacchan fue siempre la persona que deseaba ser héroe más cercana a mí y a la que más terminé admirando.

Todoroki bajó la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse un poco decaído por las palabras del peliverde. ¿Y si en realidad el enamorado de entre ellos fuese Midoriya? Sería cuestión de tiempo para que Bakugou lo descubriera y, quien sabe, podrían llegar a ser aún más cercanos de lo que ya eran.

-¡Ah! Pero ahora estoy rodeado de mucha más gente igual de temeraria que Kacchan.- percatándose de los diálogos tan vergonzosos que había dicho, Izuku se apresuró a continuar.- Por ejemplo tú, Todoroki-kun. Creo que, a pesar de los problemas que puedas tener con tu padre, puedes llegar a convertirte en el mejor héroe del mundo.

El corazón de Todoroki se estremeció al escuchar aquel comentario y hasta su mismo cuerpo olvidó respirar cuando vio la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. Izuku se percató de lo extraño y vergonzoso que podía resultar haber dicho esa honesta afirmación, por lo que poco después giró su rostro, un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

 _"Él definitivamente, es mi héroe"_ pensó Shouto al ver su tierna reacción.

Un par de horas después, la clase 1-A de cursos para héroes se encontraba en medio de una clase que ayudaría mucho para sus futuros como defensores de la justicia, o al menos eso les hacían creer, ya que, en aquellos momentos, para Bakugou, la Ley Federal para Héroes y sus artículos del 45 al 90 no parecían tener relevancia mínima que le ayudaría para convertirse en el número uno.

No al menos con el estúpido de Deku murmurando (como siempre) a sus espaldas. Ciertamente, esos murmullos ya eran una completa costumbre del peliverde, resultaba tan agotador enfadarse a diario por lo mismo, que en algún momento Bakugou comenzó a ignorarlos por completo, pero aquella mañana, por extrañas razones que no podía describir, Katsuki estaba molestándose por cada detalle que tuviera o hiciera el pobre Midoriya. Ya fuera por sus zapatos mal anudados, una pelusa en su hombro o el simple hecho de estar respirando. Todo, absolutamente todo le parecía jodidamente estresante.

Fue en uno de los recesos entre clases que Bakugou se dio el permiso y lujo de dejarse caer sobre su propio asiento, resbalando levemente su espalda e intentando que su ceño fruncido se suavizara un poco.

-¡He escuchado que habrá un examen sorpresa la siguiente semana!- se quejaba Ashido, mientras fingía llorar sobre el hombro de Uraraka.- ¡No puedo creer que nos hagan esto a estas alturas del año!

-¿Examen sorpresa?- preguntaba Deku.- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Al parecer Kaminari y Kirishima escucharon hablar de eso a Aizawa-sensei con All Might en la sala de profesores.- Explicaba la chica de tez rosada.- Probablemente los temas de la clase de hoy vengan en el examen también.- volvía a consolarse en el hombro de Uraraka mientras que ella solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda para confortarla.

-Tal vez deberíamos repasar los apuntes de hoy…- murmuraba Izuku mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A pesar de que en general solo debía memorizar las leyes y artículos, en realidad era bastante material. No era 100% garantizado la aplicación de dicha prueba, pero como futuro héroe, no estaba de más tomar un par de repasos por si las dudas.

El grupo de chicos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos cuando, Present Mic, entraba al aula, listo para impartir su clase de inglés.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Estudiarás? Para el examen sorpresa- preguntaba Shouto a Midoriya después de la escuela. Debido a que Izuku se había quedado un par de minutos hablando con All Might, Uraraka e Iida se habían marchado sin él, aunque eso había abierto la posibilidad de que Shouto "casualmente" lo invitara a emprender el regreso a casa juntos.

-También lo escuchaste, Todoroki-kun- suspiró Midoriya.- En realidad no estoy seguro ¿No se siente como si fuera trampa? Por algo es un examen sorpresa…

Todoroki sonrió al ver su gesto de preocupación. _"Siempre está preocupado por hacer lo correcto"._

-Supongo, pero no podemos simplemente ignorarlo.- contestó el chico.- Hemos conseguido tener un poco de ventaja, así que no creo que esté mal repasar un poco.- sonrió levemente al ver que estaba logrando convencerlo. Tal vez hasta podría sacar provecho de dicha situación.- ¿Qué te parece si estudiamos juntos?

-¿Eh?- un poco sorprendido por la sugerencia, Deku volteó a ver directamente a Todoroki, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, ¿Había sido muy directo?- ¿En serio, Todoroki-kun? ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

Tuvo que desviar la mirada y el rostro para que el más bajo no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Las expresiones de aquel chico provocaban que su pobre corazón latiera con fuerza, tal vez si Midoriya guardaba silencio también sería capaz de oírlo.

-¿Quieres que sea en mi casa?- Fue turno de sugerir de Midoriya.- Solo vivimos mi mamá y yo así que tendremos oportunidad de poder estudiar tranquilos.

Tragando sonoramente para lograr controlar todas sus emociones, Todoroki mantuvo un poco de silencio antes de asentir con la cabeza.- Claro, me encantaría.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Desde aquel maldito día era poco decir que el humor de Bakugou Katsuki iba de mal en peor. De por si se trataba de un joven orgulloso difícil de tratar, ahora se había convertido en un completo dolor en el trasero para todo aquel que quisiera acercársele.

-¡KATSUKI!- gritó desde la cocina su progenitora.- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

El joven se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una revista entre sus manos intentando olvidar su mal humor, pero aquel grito hizo que una vena se marcara en la parte superior de su frente. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Era sábado! ¡Al menos necesitaba descansar durante el fin de semana!

-¡HAZLO POR TI MISMA, JODER!- gritó desde su lugar. La mujer salió al pasillo y mantuvieron un intenso enfrentamiento de miradas.

Tal vez haya sido su posición superior dentro de la jerarquía de lo que llamamos familia, probablemente la autoridad que toda madre tiene sobre su hijo, aunque no podemos saberlo con exactitud. Pero de alguna forma, el joven Katsuki, diez minutos después, se encontraba afuera de su casa con una bolsa de manzanas colgando desde su mano izquierda y con la misión de llevarla hasta la casa de los Midoriya.

¡MALDITA AUTORIDAD MATERNAL!

Y ahí estaba, esclavizado por el poder que tenía su madre sobre él, se encontraba yendo en contra de su voluntad hacia la casa del molesto nerd de Deku.

Estaba llegando a la parte baja del edificio donde el tonto vivía, desde aquel ángulo, de hecho podía ver perfectamente la puerta de su departamento. _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vine?"_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras alzaba la vista. De pequeño, iba frecuentemente, debido a la amistad que tenían sus madres, pero conforme fue creciendo y su relación con Deku se retorcía cada vez más, inevitablemente había dejado de ir.

Sus pensamientos se frenaron de golpe cuando alcanzó a ver a una persona deteniéndose justo delante de la puerta de los Midoriya.

De cabello bicolor con una particular quemadura en su rostro. Rápidamente reconoció la identidad de aquel chico. Había tocado el timbre y segundos después, el inútil de Izuku salía a recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos entraron juntos después de cerrar la puerta.

¿ESE INUTIL? ¿¡EL MALDITO BASTARDO MITAD-MITAD ESTABA EN CASA DE DEKU?!

Un par de niños salieron huyendo al asustarse con una fuerte explosión causada por Bakugou.

5, 10…15 minutos. Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos desde que Katsuki se encontraba dando vueltas cerca de aquel edificio. Después de verlos pasar, decidió mandar todo a la mierda, regresar por el camino por el que había venido y olvidar todo lo que había visto, pero cuando ya se había alejado varios metros, giró para acercarse de nuevo. No deseaba regresar a su casa como un patético chico que no puede hacer un estúpido mandado, además, ¿¡que más importaba que esos dos bastardos estuvieran juntos en casa de Deku?! ¿¡En qué le afectaba?!

Y así, se había mantenido, entre diferentes contradicciones entre de si ir y dejar las manzanas de una maldita vez o largarse y regresar a la comodidad de su casa.

Estaba decidido de hacer lo segundo cuando una voz conocida lo llamo desde atrás.

-Katsuki-kun.- Era la madre de Deku, quien lo veía entre alegre y sorprendida.- ¡Vaya, cuanto has crecido!

Bakugou se giró para ver a la mujer completamente de frente, sin contestar a los halagos dichos hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza para saludarla.

-Mi madre se las manda.- a pesar de decirlo con un tono malhumorado, no pareció haberle afectado a la señora quien solo sonrió agradecida.

-Oh vaya son muchas.- dijo al ver la cantidad de la bolsa.- Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿podrías subirlas al departamento? Voy de compras por los ingredientes de la cena, no te preocupes la puerta no tiene seguro.

Katsuki sintió otra vez el palpitar de su vena al oír esas palabras. ¿¡Tendría que subir a la maldita casa?!

-Izuku tiene visitas, creo que es uno de sus compañeros de escuela, puedes quedarte a platicar si quieres.- La señora volteó a ver el reloj de su muñeca antes de dar un pequeño saltito.- Vaya, vaya, mira la hora, si no me apresuro no alcanzaré las rebajas del día. Cuídate y saluda a tu madre de mi parte.- De ese modo, sin siquiera haber escuchado la respuesta del adolescente, la madre de Izuku se alejó rápidamente, dejando la bolsa de manzanas colgando de su mano y con el deber de subir hacia donde menos quería dirigirse.

Una segunda explosión se hizo presente en la palma de su mano libre justo antes de comenzar a subir los escalones.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Nos llevará toda la tarde resumir esto…- se quejaba Izuku mientras pasaba su vista por las líneas escritas en su Smartphone.- No es tan fácil redactar todos los artículos de esta ley- soltó un suspiro, intentando concentrarse en sus estudios.

Pero lograr concentrarse sería lo último que el pobre de Todoroki podría conseguir. Aquel inusual nerviosismo comenzó justo en el momento en que la señora Midoriya les había avisado que saldría a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

Es decir…Estaban solos. Completa y absolutamente solos.

Si estaba listo para ser el mejor héroe, ¿cómo podía caer ante tales emociones simplemente por ese hecho?

A pesar de que su rostro no denotaba ninguna de sus emociones, sentía claramente como dentro de su estómago las ansias comenzaban a subir hasta su garganta. Un leve temblor en sus manos le impedía escribir decentemente en su cuaderno, y su voz se negaba terriblemente en salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Fue entonces cuando volteó a verlo.

Estaban mucho más cerca de lo que acostumbraban estar, aún más que cuando regresaban juntos de clases. Su brazo, al moverlo levemente, chocaría con el suyo; solo bastaba mover un par de centímetros su mano para poder tomar la de Midoriya, casi podía escuchar con detalle la propia respiración del peliverde.

Si esta situación seguía así se volvería loco. Completamente loco.

O tal vez ya lo estaba.

¿Cuándo es que su cuerpo había comenzado a inclinarse hacia su amigo? ¿Cuándo fue que sus labios deseaban con tanto fulgor tocar los de aquel hermoso chico?

Notando la cercanía, Izuku levanto la mirada y, sorprendido, lo veía directamente al rostro, sin entender por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin detenerlo y solamente esperando lo inevitable.

Pero, como si un delgado hilo se rompiese, la situación cambió cuando escucharon la puerta de la casa crujir.

-¿Se le habrá olvidado algo?- murmuró Midoriya, un tanto nervioso, separándose algunos centímetros de Todoroki quien había detenido el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Esperando oír la voz de su madre, ambos dieron un saltito cuando en lugar de eso, la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban (obvio la de Izuku) se abrió estruendosamente con una agresiva patada.

-¡MUERETE, ESTUPIDO DEKU!- gritó con su pie alzado y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿¡K-Kacchan?!- Todoroki volteó a verlo, creyendo que tal vez podría explicarlo pero la sorpresa en su rostro le indicó que ni él mismo se esperaba la visita de aquel invitado. De alguna forma, su presencia hizo que todas aquellas bonitas y cursis sensaciones de hace un momento se convirtieran en molestia.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- preguntaba con su voz temblorosa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mi madre me hizo venir hasta acá por un estúpido favor- Su ceño fruncido y su mirada de pocos amigos le hacía entender que Bakugou no se encontraba de buenos ánimos.

-Y-ya veo…- bajaba la mirada temeroso mientras jugaba nervioso con los dedos de sus manos. Era obvio que quería pedirle que se marchaba, pero Midoriya no se atrevía.

Al alzar la vista, Todoroki se percató como Kacchan lo miraba desafiante, no con su típica mirada de querer matar a medio mundo, ni siquiera de la forma en que lo veía después del festival deportivo, una que claramente le decía "jódete, maldito bastardo".

-Deku- pronunció en un tono altanero- ¿No le ofrecerás alguna bebida a tu cordial invitado?- decía mientras sonreía del lado, no para parecer amable, sino para agravar su atemorizante aura, además de sacar un par de chispitas de su mano derecha.

-¡C-claro!- dijo entrecortado mientras salía a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Los dos chicos restantes permanecieron en silencio. Katsuki, sintiéndose como el rey de la casa, se deslizó hasta la cama del peliverde, donde se acomodó y tomó una revista de un mueble cercano. Todoroki únicamente lo siguió con la mirada.

-Aquí tienes…-Izuku dejó en la mesita baja un vaso con un poco de té verde.- S-sigamos con el estudio, Todoroki-kun.- Intentando despejar el ambiente, Izuku le sonrió a Todoroki. _"Lo siento, simplemente no puedo sacarlo"_ fue el pensamiento que le quiso transmitir con una mirada silenciosa. Entendiéndolo, Todoroki simplemente suspiró para después asentir.

Durante poco más de una hora, los dos chicos pretendieron ignorar al joven Bakugou, estudiando en silencio y solamente intercambiando comentarios y dudas de vez en cuando. A pesar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba, Deku aún se sentía un poco ansioso debido a que no era normal que Kacchan estuviera tan tranquilo cerca de él. Un acontecimiento bastante inusual que no esperaba experimentar aquel día.

Por otra parte, Katsuki parecía estar en otro conflicto interno. ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? Pudo haber simplemente entrado y dejar la bolsa de manzanas en la mesa, pero gracias a un mal presentimiento que sintió después de haber cruzado la puerta principal, se vio empujado a irrumpir de esa forma en la habitación de Deku.

Esos últimos días había hecho y sentido cosas que jamás en su vida creyó poder sentir.

La extraña calma fue interrumpida cuando el celular de Midoriya comenzó a vibrar y sonar, indicando una llamada entrante.

-¿Mamá?- dejó de hablar unos segundos, escuchando atentamente.- Ah, iré a ver si está en el comedor.- Con una mirada de disculpa, el chico salió una vez más de su habitación. Tal vez su madre había olvidado algún objeto o deseaba rectificar algo.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sin tapujos Shouto, dejando a un lado su lápiz, para poder mirarlo fijamente.- No sabía que pasaras tanto tiempo aquí sin alguna razón aparente.

-Eso no te incumbe- arrugó levemente el papel entre sus manos, aun fingía estar leyendo.

-Planeaba pasar la tarde junto a Midoriya- explicaba tranquilamente.- Pero tu presencia resulta bastante molesta, así que, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí quisiera que te retiraras.

-¿¡Ah?!- demostrando signos de molestia, Bakugou se incorporó y cerro la revista, dejándola a un lado.- No tengo que escuchar tus tontas peticiones, yo puedo hacer lo que a mí me plazca. Si quiero estar aquí lo hago y punto. El maldito nerd puede tener un par de cosas que pueden entretenerme por un rato.- dijo señalando con su mirada el estante lleno de revistas y libros.

-¿Son esas cosas por las que estas aquí? ¿O es Midoriya? Según recuerdo, dejaste claro que todo lo que tenía que ver con él te desagradaba.- El comentario de Todoroki hizo que Bakugou frunciera aún más su ceño. No le gustaba para nada ese tono tan pretencioso que estaba utilizando, como si pudiera comprender todo por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No hay manera que una basura como él me importe! ¡Deja tus cursilerías e ilusiones gay lejos de mi si no quieres morir!- las amenazas de Bakugou no hicieron temblar a Todoroki, quien aún parecía firme.

-Me gusta Midoriya.- una sencilla frase hizo que el otro tragara sonoramente.- Ya no sé si a ti también o no pero claramente me está dejando de importar, haré lo que tenga que hacer para atraerlo hacia mi.- Sin prisas, Todoroki comenzó a guardar su material escolar en la pequeña mochila que lo acompañaba.- Tú no eres rival para mí, ni para ser héroe ni para Midoriya.

-¡T-tú…!- a pesar de estar levantando sus palmas para atacarlo, Bakugou se sintió incapaz de darle su merecido. Aquellas palabras le estaban haciendo temblar de furia pero por algún motivo no podía mover algún músculo para defenderse.

-Oh, Todoroki-kun, ¿ya te vas?- Midoriya estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a su habitación cuando vio cómo su compañero ya estaba cerca de la puerta con sus cosas guardadas.

-Me surgió un imprevisto, debo volver.- Su sonrisa, parecida a la de un verdadero príncipe, coloreó levemente las mejillas de Izuku quien solo asintió un poco desilusionado.

El joven acompañó a su invitado hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, podemos seguir estudiando antes del día del examen.- sugirió el más alto.

-Claro, creo que es más fácil estudiar contigo que solo.- Deku sintió una mano revolviendo cariñosamente sus cabellos, extrañado levantó su mirada, recibiendo el gesto de Todoroki.

-Nos vemos en la escuela.- dijo en un susurro, cerca de su oído, antes de separar su mano y salir por la puerta.

Su cuerpo se vio paralizado ante esto, sintió, por breves momentos el cálido aliento de Shouto cerca de su oído.

-¡DEKU!- un grito hizo que saliera de aquel estado de trance, girando rápidamente y encontrando a un enfurecido y nada tranquilo Katsuki.

-¡K-Kacchan!- mencionó nervioso, confundido por el inesperado grito. Con un par de pasos agigantados, Bakugou alcanzó a su pequeña presa, quien tuvo que pegarse a la pared al ser intimidado por su amigo de la infancia.

-Un inútil nerd como tú no lo entendería así que presta atención.- Habló con una voz rasposa, apoyando su mano en la pared, acorralando por completo a Midoriya.- Ese bastardo mitad-mitad es una basura de mierda que desea que la aplaste, más que nada en todo el mundo. Así que, si valoras tu propia vida, asegúrate de que no te vuelva a tocar jamás. ¿¡ENTENDISTE?!- al terminar su amenaza, una explosión hizo ruido entre su palma y la pared en donde seguía apoyado. Más que por estar de acuerdo, debido al miedo, Izuku asintió repetidas veces.

-¡Y no pongas esas ridículas sonrisas!- cuando despegó su mano, forcejeó agresivamente el cabello de Deku, muy diferente al gesto amable y cariñoso que le había dado Todoroki segundos antes.

Murmurando entre dientes un par de insultos, el invitado salió también por la puerta de entrada, dejando a un muy confundido Deku dentro.

-¿¡Pero que rayos ocurre?!- decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y dejaba resbalar su espalda en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Aun se sentía abrumado por todo lo acontecido.

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado… ¿se habrá dado cuenta?- su mano bajó hasta su pecho, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aun latían tan rápido que dolían.

Que día más extraño había sido para Midoriya Izuku, jamás creyó que dos personas tan diferentes como Todoroki y Kacchan pudieran haber estado al mismo tiempo en su casa. Especialmente cuando estaba consciente de los sentimientos sembrados en su corazón y que solo gritaban con anhelo uno de esos dos nombres.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¿De quién está enamorado Deku? La respuesta está en el corazón de cada uno de ustedes. Estas dos parejas me encantan así que realmente no puedo decidir estre ambas, es por eso que decidí poner este final abierto y que ustedes, como lectores, decidan quién es el mejor para Izuku. Si deseas dejarme algún review o crítica constructiva puedes dejarla en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que, en algún futuro no muy lejano, nos volvamos a leer. ¡Bye, bye-perowna!

P.D: Si también perteneces al fandom de osomatsu-san, servamp u otros te invito a ver mi perfil. Tengo algunos escritos que tal vez te puedan gustar.

P.D2: Muchas gracias a **Ale Baskerville** , ya que fue ella la que me estuvo presionando para que yo pudiera escribir esto. Sin tus acosos capaz si esto no hubiera salido a la luz nunca, jajaja.


End file.
